


My Only Experiment

by forcefulKitten



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Mild Blood, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcefulKitten/pseuds/forcefulKitten
Summary: Your sexscapades with Feitan are normally similar to a business transaction. He see’s something in you that’s intriguing, and you long to experience all of him.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	My Only Experiment

You always questioned your sanity for enjoying the way Feitan used your body for his own pleasure. You felt like an experiment to him, an obedient little whore who’s purpose is to fulfill his desires and endure the pain he inflicts on you. You’re different from the other experiments he’s had in the past. They were all soft, unable to find pleasure in his ministrations, dealing with it in hopes of gaining his affection. Feitan enjoyed seeing them in pain, until he got a glimpse of you. He wouldn’t admit this to you, but the way you enjoyed his punishments convinced him to keep seeing you. You took whatever he subjected you to with stride, even thanking him for pleasuring you so well. He was... pleasuring you? This confused him. Feitan wanted to torture you. Finding out you enjoy his antics as much as he enjoys impairing you only makes him more animalistic.

Naked and on your knees facing Feitan, he leaned in front of you looking down at your figure. Your eyes inviting him to begin the fun, he brings his hand down harshly and slaps you right across your face. The sting is pleasant to you, turning your face for him to slap the opposite side. Feitan follows through, both sides of your face feeling tighter because of his heavy hand. He grips your chin and yanks your face to meet his stare, but he has a look that you can’t understand right now. He doesn’t look as cold and calculating as usual, you begin to think he was admiring you for a second. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by Feitan dragging you up by your neck and sitting you down on the silk lined bed behind you. He’s hovering over you, two of his fingers finding their way into your mouth. You opened for him, licking his slender digits that pushed as far back as they could go until his knuckle was grazing your front teeth. Feitan’s other hand found its way to your neck, squeezing tightly and stopping your airflow. You tried to keep your composure even though black began to cloud your vision, threatening to knock you out from the lack of air and his fingers knuckle deep in your mouth all at once. Tears welled in your eyes, gathering to fall any second now. Feitan could feel his erection growing at the sight of you. “Good girl.” He praises, releasing his hold on your throat and taking his fingers out of your mouth. The first few times he’d done this, you gasped for air and gagged on his fingers, still enjoying yourself but not yet accustomed to the things he was doing.

Taking a seat near you, he motioned for you to lay over his lap with your ass facing upwards. Following his silent instruction, you get into position and giggle with excitement at what’s to come. This earns you a hard slap to one of your perfect cheeks, and a warning from Feitan for you to relax. With expert precision and a firm hand, he slaps each cheek heavier than the last one at a time, over and over. You stopped counting at one point, focusing your breathing and gripping the silk sheets. Both cheeks red and stinging, the pain is still enjoyable for you. Each hit sends shivers through your entire body and heat directly to your core. Feitan brings one of his hands down to play with your cunt, not shocked by how wet you are already. He slides his fingers up and down your slit before finding your bundle of nerves and swirling gently. You can feel his erection prodding your lower stomach, wondering when he’s going to give in and fuck you. He’s unpredictable and there’s days where he’ll torture you for a little while, and days where he prolongs it for hours before entering your cunt.

Grinding your pussy up towards his fingers for more friction, Feitan is growing irritated at you being impatient and testing him. “Brave today?” He inquired, almost too quiet for you to hear. “Aren’t I always?” You mocked, a smug tone and sarcasm laced in your voice. You earn a chuckle out of him as he takes one of his digits soaked in your essence and pushes it right in your ass. You whimper out in pain at the new sensation which required more prepping for sure. Feitan doesn’t let up his onslaught on your puckered tight hole, sliding his finger in until it goes in and out with ease. 

The noises coming out of your mouth are delightful to him, he wants to hear more. Adding another digit, you trembled “Fei please.” Are you insisting for him to slow down? You? His favorite experiment that never complained? He’s shocked, aroused, and having too good of a time to be considerate at the moment. “Fei? Don’t. Call. Me. THAT.” He emphasizes each word with a hard push of his two digits while tears are streaming down your face. “Just be brave, aren’t you always?” He taunted you with the sarcasm you spit at him earlier. This goes on for what felt like forever before the pain turned into pleasure. Your tears dried up and now drool spilling out of your mouth at the sheer satisfaction of how he’s making you feel. Feitan was delighted to see that you’d made it to this point. You’ve never asked him for mercy and he thought you were going to a while ago ago. You’re captivating and solid, these days he finds himself actually wanting to make you happy instead of force his punishments on you. Slick fingers pop out of you and are replaced with an anal plug. You winced in pain at the stretch but the sting was forgotten quickly.

Feitan instructs you to get up and lay on your back. You oblige, plopping down onto the soft bed. You can’t remember ever feeling this bed on your back. He always fucked you from behind, thrusting into your body with a strength that was surprising from someone of his size. Making his way to you, Feitan traps you between both of his arms and goes straight to biting and sucking on your neck. The feeling is indulging, and you can’t stop your thoughts from going back to his different demeanor today. He didn’t even fuck your face today, which was always in his routine. He seems softer right now, and you’re hoping you can press your boundaries and actually kiss him today. Out of all your sexscapades with Feitan, he never once locked lips with you. Keeping a scarf on to cover his face, and a black shirt instead of his long cloak even when he’s busy impaling you. It never took away from the experience but you dreamed of what his mouth felt and tasted like. Would he be rough? Would he be soft? Dominating like he always is, or will he let you control the pace since he’s busy rutting into you? 

You were caught in a daze between his feast on your neck and wondering what his mouth was like when Feitan began to position himself at your entrance. He slid his cock all the way in, your walls tight but inviting after him teasing you for so long. His pace starts off hard and quick like if he’s trying to break you in half, and he brings his hand baring sharp claws to press into your neck. Feitan has cut you with his nails before, and even told you that he can gut you easily with one hand alone if he desired. That didn’t stop you from still seeing him, and you couldn’t doubt that it served to make you desire him more. He’s dangerous, cunning and merciless. It was a thrilling feeling to go walk home sore, feeling the cold air sting the fresh cuts that riddled your body. You felt like you survived a battle, a losing one, but you were always content nonetheless. 

Feitan hooked one of your thighs over his shoulder, pounding into you relentlessly. Your moans and the squelching noises from your cunt filled the room. You felt every ridge of his cock, biting your lip to stop yourself from screaming in bliss. His nails were leaving you with surface cuts on your neck but he wasn’t trying to slice into you like he normally did. The feeling of his cock hitting the same spot deep in you, pressing against where the anal plug was resting, only separated by your gummy walls, made your orgasm build up. The friction from his body fucking into yours is intoxicating, you didn’t want this to end. Feeling your walls start to tighten against his cock involuntarily, Feitan knows you’re close and grunts “I’m taking my time with you today.” 

His heavy thrusts slow down, pace becoming slower and more gentle. He grabs your hips and begins to roll his into your soaking cunt, kissing your cervix with a sharp thrust once he’s fully sheathed in you. Sweat beads piling up on his hairline threaten to fall at any moment, and your clouded mind is sick of hearing your moans fill the room. Feitan never helped with this either, keeping himself quiet besides low groans and grunts when you clenched around him or when he was close to his climax. Feeling brazen, you slip your hands underneath his shirt and explore his torso for the first time ever. Much to your surprise, he isn’t putting up a fight. Tracing his abs and slowly inching your hands up to where his neck was, you know you’re pushing your luck. Feitan’s forehead is resting on the top of your head, continuing his slower pace into your cunt. You think he’s not paying attention, too distracted by how much tighter you feel because of the plug wedged in your ass, but he’s deciding to be lenient with you and see what you have planned. 

Taking full advantage of this rare opportunity, you wrap your arms around his shoulders, still underneath his shirt and bring your legs around his waist. Sure, Feitan’s small in height but that doesn’t mean he lacks in strength. The new position has you grasping onto him with all your weight, his cock reaching even deeper than before. Bodies pressed together closer than he’d ever allow before, you bring your hips to meet his everytime he inches himself out of your cunt. His fingers are gripping the sheets now, trying to ground himself so he doesn’t bust right now and see you walk out to go home less than 10 minutes later. The feeling of your breast pressed so close to him, you clinging onto him for dear life and the way you smile at him while he destroys you is flooding his thought process. He wants you like this forever now, underneath him writhing in pleasure, begging him not to stop his ministrations. The business like experiences you both shared before aren’t satiating him anymore, not when you try your best to please him no matter the circumstances, still enjoying yourself even in a vulnerable state. He admires your vulnerability, a trait that he would never allow himself to be. 

Your orgasm is creeping back up again, all of the sensations too much for your body to handle. Quickly tugging Feitan’s scarf down from his face, you take in a sight you’ve never witnessed before and ready yourself to possibly be killed. It would be a happy death though because you got to see and feel him in his entirety now. His claws come to your neck swiftly and slice into you, blood splattering near your jugular and onto the sheets behind you. Not enough for you to die or bleed out, but still a warning nonetheless. You grip the hand that just sliced into you and bring it down to play with your clit. Feitan just goes with it, swirling his cold fingers around your swollen bud. Orgasm on the brink of hitting you, your moans are music to his ears. The fact that you dared to grip his hand and force him to meet your needs surprises him. You look up at Feitan in adoration, taking in his full face. He’s nothing short of beautiful, lips perfect and a shade of pink that contrasts his pale skin. He can see you staring between his eyes and lips with hunger and dips down to make out with you.

For the first time ever, Feitan’s lips are on yours while his fingers bring you to your orgasm. He’s exploring your mouth like a starved man, cursing himself for not kissing you sooner. Bucking against him and gripping his shoulders, the coil in your stomach breaks and your orgasm spills onto his cock, cunt squeezing him with a vice grip. He doesn’t stop swirling his fingers on your clit but you’re too distracted with his mouth to pay attention to the overstimulation. 

Speeding up his thrusts again and plummeting into your cunt to chase his release, he knows he’s close. Moving the hand from your clit to palm one of your boobs and pinch your nipple. Your tongue is swirling in his mouth, sucking on his tongue, nipping and biting his lips any chance you get. The way you’re fully submitting to him whilst engaging some dominance sends Feitan over the edge. Spilling his seed into you, your walls milk him for every drop he releases. Your hips continue to meet his slower now, and he tears his lips away from yours to press a kiss to your forehead. Getting himself up from the bed, you lay back and take in all the new events that happened. You should be getting up and leaving after cleaning yourself, but since fatigue is washing over you, you don’t have the willpower to get up right now, so you decide not to. 

You wake up some time later, blanket covering you and a glass of water on the side table next to the bed. Sitting up and taking a sip of the water, you notice a note next to the glass. “Be back later. Make yourself comfortable, or don’t. You’re my only experiment from now on.” Smiling to yourself, you realize that you’re in for a lot more fun with Fei, and your heart is elated.


End file.
